Blog użytkownika:Szpadka123/Szpadkowe zawirowania
Hej! Będzie to opowiadanie dotyczące Szpadki i jej życia. Kilka informacji: -postacie żyją na Berk w czasie smoków -opowiadanie będzie się skupiało głównie na Szpadce -treść jest różna od filmu Proszę o zostawianie komentarzy na temat opowiadania, motywują do działania :-) Rozdział 1 - Początek smoczej ery Hej! Jestem Szpadka i przedstawiam Ci mój świat. Mieszkam na wyspie Berk. Mam 13 lat tak jak mój brat Mieczyk. Na naszej wyspie żyją smoki. Tak! Najprawdziwsze! Od kiedy pamiętam zawsze zabijano je. Ja i moi kumple jesteśmy w drużynie gaszącejpożary spowodowaneprzez smoki. W naszej ekipie znajdują się:Ja, Mieczyk, Śledzik, Sączysmark i Astrid. A jest jeszcze Czkawka syn wodza który zawsze chciał się z nami kolegować. Jest jednak totalną niedorajdą! Zawsze kiedy smoki atakują on siedzi w kuźni u Pyskacza naprawiając broń, bo za każdym razem gdy wychodzi do walki robi kłopoty. Raz mało go nie zabił gronkiel, a on poluje na nocną furię. Brrr... Tem smok jest nikomu nie znany. Jak zawsze gasiliśmy jakiś pożar lecz nie długo to miało się zmienić. Rodzice zapisali mnie i Mieczyka na smocze szkolenie. Takkkk! wreszcie! Jesteśmy dość dorośli. (tak ja dorosła XD) Jednak dziś CZkawka wyrwał się z pracy i spowodował kolejne kłopoty. Norma. -Czkawka ile razy mam ci mówić żebyś nie wychodził!-powiedział Stoick -Tato o litości czemu nie ja chcę zabić wreszcie smoka!-odpowiedział Czkawka Rozległy się śmiechy. -Czkawka zabijający smoka!? Prędzej straszliwiec straszliwy by go pokonał.-krzyknął Sączysmark -Synu dziś moja cierpliwość się skończyła! Od dziś nie będziesz wychodził od Pyskacza podczas walki!-krzyknął Stoik -Ale dziś mi się udało! zestrzeliłem nocną furię! -Dość! Pyskacz dopilnuj żeby dotarł do domu. Od razu zaczeliśmy rozmawiać. -Czkawka i nocna furia bardzo śmieszne- powiedział Sączysmark -Tak napewno- zaczeła hehrać się reszta Astrid jednak nie była po niczyjej stronie. Siedziała ostrząc swój topór który zrobił jej Czkawka. W tym był akurat był dobry. Wszyscy się rozeszliśmy do domów. Jednak moje przemyślenia skupiały się głównie na tym czy Naprawdę nocna furia została zestrzelona. * * * Jak zwykle rano, wstałam, przetarłam oczy i żuciłam w brata kocykiem. Tak tradycyjna pobudka. -Mamo jeszcze 5 minut! -Nie jestem twoją mamą! Siorki nie poznajesz? -O ty zła budzisz dzielnego wojownika z drzemki upiększającej?-dał mi kuksańca w bok i zaczął się ubierać. -Przepraszam no! Brat a pamiętasz wczoraj? -No ale co? -No polowanie Czkawki - A...Normalka. Pewnie znów spudłował. -W sumie... A idę na śniadanie ładnie pachni. -W pidżanie? -Gdzie moje portki?! Zeszłam na śniadanie, z daleka było czuć woń jajek i boczku. Pychaaaa! Mama stała przy kuchni pichcąc. -Hej mamo! Tata już wyszedł?-zapytałam -Tak Stoick od samego rana zbiera ludzi żeby odbudować wioskę. -Dzięki mamo. Mieczu jeden idziesz? -Lecę! Zjedliśmy śniadanko i wyszliśmy do kumpli czekających na skraju lasu. -Siema wszystkim-Powiedział Sączysmark -Cześć -odpowiedzieliśmy -Co robimy? -Ja muszę zamówić nowy topór- powiedziała Astrid-Poczekacie czy idziecie sami? -No to leć czekamy.-odpowiedział Śledzik. Zajeliśmy się wyborem zajęcia. -Urządzmy konkurs rzutów!-wszyscy krzykneliśmy a w tym czasie wróciła Astri. Poszliśmy do domu po swoje toporki i poszliśmy do lasu.Konkurs oczywiście wygrała Astrid Jest w tym mistrzynią a ja jestem winna Mieczowi kanapkę bo myślałam że Sączysmark wygra.Zauwarzyliśmy biegnącego Czkawkę. Co on tu robi?Zwyciężczyni została go śledzić. A my udaliśmy się do domów. * Wieczorm wyszłam i odrazu pytałam Astrid czego się dowiedziała zżerała mnie ciekawość. -CZegoś się dowiedziałaś o dzielnym łowcy?- byłyśmy same więc pytałam bez krempacji -nie zaraz znikł mi z oczu a le wiem że udał się do smoczej doliny. -Podejżane! Wybieżmy się tam w nocy ok? -Spoko muszę się dowiedzieć co knuje! WeX trochę prowiantu zgoda? -Jasne o 10 pod lasem. pa -Pa! Szłam do domu. Muszę się dowiedzieć co jest w tej smoczej dolince i pomoże mi w tym Astrid. * Była 21, rodzice już spali, a ja rozmawiałam z bratem. -Mieczyk idę na chwilę do Astrid. Będziesz mnie krył? -Po co i dlaczego ja nie mogę? -Tajemnica, jak pójdziemy oboje to będziemy mieli przechlapane -Powiedz ten sekret naokoło -Ok idziemy do smoczej doliny resztę powiem ci potem. Nie mam za dużo czasu. -Będę cię kryć, tylko wcześnie wracaj spoko? -Będę pa trzymka Wyszłam przez okno ciepło ubrana z torbą przerzuconą przez ramię. Miałam tylko 2 kanapki trochę wody i ulubiony sztylecik. Szybko biegłam As już czekała - Długo czekasz? -Nie przed chwilą przyszłam-była ubrana w futrzaną kurtkę, długie spodnie i ulubione buty z giętką podeszwą. Miała też torbę i topór. * Szłyśmy przez las, sowy huczały. Chyba się bałam. Co ja mówię jestem wiking i niczego się nie boję! Zgłodniałam, więc wzięłam kanapkę. -Z, czym masz? -Z kurakiem. - Ja mam ze stekiem zamiana? -Stoi Wymieniłyśmy się kanapkami, często tak robiłyśmy. Z krzaków przyciągnięty zapachem mięsa wyszedł koszmar ponocnik . Nie no nie wierzę. Wskoczyłyśmy w krzaki. As przygotowywała już topór. Uf… poszedł sobie. - Idziemy szybko! Nim się zorientowałyśmy stałyśmy przy wejściu smoczej dolinki. Ukryłyśmy się w skałach i obserwowałyśmy. Czkawka właśnie przyszedł. O co chodzi? Wyrzucił z kosz ryby a no kilku chwilach z pomiędzy drzew wyszedł smok. Takiego nie widziałam. As patrzyła jak zahipnotyzowana. Zwierzę było czarne miało rozłożyste skrzydła i okrągławy łeb. Wymieniłam spojrzenia z towarzyszką. Dlaczego ten smok go nie zabije? Nie wierzyłam własnym oczom bestia podsunęła pod nogi Czkawce rybę. Dziwne. Zbliżała się pierwsza wymknęłyśmy się u biegłyśmy do wioski wiatr ogarniał mnie i zaczęły mnie smagać krople deszczu. -Ale to dziwne –powiedziała Astrid -Nom Traktował Czkawkę jak kumpla -W Księdze Smoków go nie ma -Najlepiej będzie zachować to w tajemnicy, wyobrażasz sobie, co by było gdyby Stoik się dowiedział? -Brrr Dochodziłyśmy do wioski, to co tam ujrzałyśmy było okropne. ''Sorka że tak długo mnie nie było! Next już jutro :) '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania